User talk:Icy001
Editor It does sound pretty awesome. Thanks for coming to help! images Thank you soo much for uploading those images! 02:22, 18 November 2008 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.css/hilite You'll notice that I have changed Common.css/hilite so that users have a hilight if they are administrator or staff. You are now a green color. (it shows up in the page history) Two or one "chips" section? I think you mean well when you add a "chips available" and "chips required" section, but I think we can suffice with only a "chips" section that also specifies how many chips are in the level, and whether all are available, if it is not the same. Octavarium64 22:07, 3 December 2008 (UTC) * Okay, so now that this is the official format, also with the "bold time" piece in there, how do we change the "create new level page" to automatically generate these? Currently, it only has "chips" and not the two different types or "bold", so we have to add them. Octavarium64 22:17, 3 December 2008 (UTC) New level images... Sorry, Ice, but I'm already uploading the images. You can upload later images if you want, while I'm still busy with the images that I'm taking as I'm creating the level pages, and when I upload mine, it will tell me that an image already exists. Octavarium64 22:20, 5 December 2008 (UTC) I crop the images by hand, so they were significantly tougher than before until I got the hang of drawing the "Select" bar. Now I can usually get it right on the spot; however, it's not something to complain about if I'm off by a pixel. :) Octavarium64 22:34, 5 December 2008 (UTC) I use Paint to cut out the game window and infobar to the right, with no green except the one that is between the window and infobar, and then copy it into PowerPoint, where it will be able to be saved all by itself, with no white space around the image. Octavarium64 22:39, 5 December 2008 (UTC) I learned how to do this when I was trying to turn my graphics for a game show into images, after the forum stopped supporting HTML. There's a lot of things you can do in PP that are a lot harder to do in Paint; some you just have to do in Paint, but those are much rarer. Octavarium64 22:48, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Level template mistake! We made a little error in the MediaWiki:Createplate-Level. The "chips available" and "chips required" code is Chips required, which takes the user to Chip's page, and not the page for the computer chip! I fixed this in the template, so all future pages and all 86 current ones will now take the user to the correct article. Octavarium64 23:17, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Fireflies We are now at the point of Fireflies, which requires the mention of the "Fireflies ending sequence" (as opposed to Special's). Apparently, all it is is the "Great Job, Chip! You did it! You finished the challenge!" popup, with the exit expanding, and the other stuff being saved for Special. I can't confirm because my CC copy is not working well, it would be a nuisance to complete the level myself and then figure it out, and there is no video of the ending sequence here as there was with Special (on chips.kaseorg.com's video database). 03:49, 6 January 2009 (UTC) CCLP2 videos being uploaded now! Well, Mike was able to get the CCLP2 videos started now; he's at The Parallel Port as I make this post. Therefore, I will need some way to make a new version of the level template to accommodate newer information; it wouldn't be a bad idea to add the level's designer to the template. I know how to edit the thing, but how do you start a new page from scratch? :) We'll also need to break out the auto-image generator again. Octavarium64 18:26, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, Ice, we need more images. I'm all the way up to Work Fast.